Stinky Jones
Stanley Andrew "Stinky" Jones is one of the main tritagonists along with Earl Earwax in Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series as well as one of Harry D. Rabbit's friends. He plays the drums in a band Journey Kids. His favorite colors are yellow, white and orange especially when he always chooses yellow, white and orange things. His first line was "Hi." when his grandfather introduced him to his new friends. One of his favorite drinks is lemonade, his eyes are brown and he is allergic to pretzels. Stinky is also a big fan of the Jacksons especially Michael Jackson (who he first met and befriended in the bathroom at Amy's old cat Mochi's pet funeral at Earl's farm funeral home after using the toilet) while his baby stepsister loves Janet and his last musical chairs before he was out and placed 12th was the signs of zodiac although his zodiac sign is Scorpio which his birthday is October 28th. Stinky's favorite member of Journey is the drummer Steve Smith especially when he calls him "Mr. Smith" as a nickname. He is a paperboy and delivers newspapers every morning while riding his bike and does not like fire drills which are boring, noisy and disrespectful. Stinky's favorite costume is a tap dancer costume and Stinky, Sherrie Swafford (Steve Perry's love-interest), Olivia Rabbit, Earl Earwax and Steve Perry join in for Talent Show Act 5 Put Your Little Foot, Right There with Harry D. Rabbit, Harry's dog Spot, Billy Joel and Amy Fourpaws. He loves sports especially basketball, baseball, soccer, tennis, golf and hockey and traveling too. Family Life He lives in an apartment building with his grandfather James and divorced mother Cathy Jones (nee: Paterson). Unlike the other three children (Harry D. Rabbit, Earl Earwax and Amy Fourpaws), Stinky is an only child and has no siblings himself in his apartment but he is close to his baby stepsister Leah on his visit from his father's house especially singing a lullaby "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" to her to help her sleep. His father William is remarried and lives with wife and daughter Leah who is also Stinky's baby stepsister and he also travels with Leah, Spot, Stinky, and his friends. Stinky, his baby stepsister Leah and his dad travel around the world many times especially Asia including India, Australia, Antarctica, Transylvania, Russia, Portugal, France and Africa while his grandpa and mom take care of Stinky's scaly and feathered pets. He also owns a pet yellow and orange bird called Priscilla, red bird Paul and lizard Jamie because his grandfather allergic to dog and cat fur. He hung a sign "No Dogs Or Cats Allowed In This Apartment" on his family apartment door due to his grandfather's allergy to dog and cat fur. His parents were divorced when he was four years old and he and his mother moved to his grandfather's apartment building after his father's remarriage, but his parents still love him just the same. When he was six years old, his grandfather gave him a white wristwatch which he still wears when he keeps track of time for good luck. He and his family are not allowed to have dogs or cats in their apartment because his grandpa is allergic to pet dog and cat fur. His grandfather took him to the eye doctor to get his eyes checked and Stinky also got his new glasses which he still wears for good luck except when he accidentally breaks them. Family: Lives in an apartment building with his actor grandfather James Earl, divorced mother Cathy Jones (nee: Paterson) and pets parakeet Priscilla, lorikeet Paul and lizard Jamie. Is an only child and has no siblings himself in his apartment but is close to his baby stepsister Leah on his father's side on his visit at his father's house and his grandfather is allergic to dog and cat fur. His parents are divorced and his father remarried and has a baby daughter Leah who is also Stinky's baby stepsister. Bio: Name: Stanley Andrew Jones Birthday: October 28th Zodiac Sign: Scorpio Home: Apartment Building Eyes: Brown Parents: Cathy (nee: Paterson) and William Jones/Divorced and his father remarried and has a wife and daughter Siblings: No siblings himself in his apartment but is close to Leah (baby stepsister) while visiting his father's house Other Family: James Earl (actor grandfather who he calls him Grandpa James, voiced by himself) Favorite Color: Yellow, White and Orange Favorite Food: Pizza, Salad, Chinese and Mexican food, BBQ foods Favorite Holiday: Mother's Day, Father's Day, Grandparents Day Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Strawberry Favorite Art: Collages especially with paper shapes, sparkles and glitter Allergy: Pretzels Fears: Empty Cookie Jars which make him scream in horror Likes: Lemonade, the colors yellow, white and orange, Michael Jackson, Puff Daddy, playing outside with his friends, African music, Hip Hop music, R&B music, traveling, rapping, chopsticks, his baseball, Grandpa James Earl, tap dancing, Spot, his birds Paul and Priscilla, African drum, his lizard Jamie, Mexican maracas, Brazilian drum, Alaskan basket, Hawaiian skirt and lei, his drum kit, his turntables, sports especially basketball, baseball, soccer, tennis, golf and hockey, his glasses, Steve Smith (especially when he call him Mr. Smith because he is his favorite member from Journey), tap dancer outfit and hat and tap shoes, cowboys, the songs "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" as a lullaby to help Leah sleep, "Man In The Mirror", "Twelve O'clock Rock" and "We Are The World" Dislikes: Being grounded, accidents, broken bones, sticky situations, losing the game (most of the time which makes him feel disappointed), losing his ball, poor grades, pretzels (which he is allergic to), Fire Drills (which are boring, noisy and disrespectful), When people forget to turn off their cell phones during the performance, Homework because it's too hard Favorite Singer: Puff Daddy, En Vogue, Village People, Stevie Wonder, Michael Jackson (who he first met and befriended in the bathroom of Earl's funeral farm home after using the toilet), Quincy Jones (who he shares his last name with), Ray Charles, Faith Evans, Dionne Warwick, Tina Turner, Lionel Ritchie, Diana Ross and other Motown artists and other Hip-Hop and R&B artists Talent Show Acts: "Man In The Mirror" with Michael Jackson and the Village People, rapping, "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (especially when he, Sherrie Swafford (Steve's love-interest), Earl Earwax and Steve Perry join in with Harry D. Rabbit, Spot, Olivia Rabbit, Billy Joel and Amy Fourpaws after missing the foot part), "Locomotion" (by Kylie Minogue) as a backup dancer and singer, tap dances, "Rock Around the Clock" as the lead vocals, "We Are The World" with all his friends Pets: Priscilla (yellow and orange parakeet), Paul (red lorikeet), Jamie (lizard) Paul also appeared on Harry and the Haunted House Favorite Wild Animal: Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Raccoons, Swans, Seals, Jaguars, Sea Lions, Penguins, Snakes (especially Pythons and Anacondas), Crocodiles (especially Nile), Rhinos, Hippos, Macaws, Ostriches, Platypuses, Kookaburras, Bears, Lizards Appearances: *Things for Good Luck: White wristwatch *Usual Things: Yellow T-shirt and orange pants *Costume: Yellow and White tap dancer costume, Cowboy outfit, Fred-type costume *Birthday: Yellow collared T-shirt and orange pants *Things from Harry and the Haunted House: Same Yellow T-shirt and same orange pants *Summer Things: Yellow T-shirt and blue jeans *Pajamas: Yellow and orange pajamas with white polka-dots Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts: *2. " Man In The Mirror" (with Michael and the Village People and especially when he raps to it too) *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Harry, Billy, Spot, Amy, Olivia, Steve, Sherrie and Earl) *6. "The Locomotion" (as a backup singer and dancer) *8. "Oh, Sherrie" (dressed as Fred) *9. "Twelve O'clock Rock" (as a lead singer and tap dancer) *10. " We Are The World (with everybody) Category:Characters Category:Jones family Category:Only Children Category:Living Books Characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Co-Tritagonists Category:Skunk family Category:Step-siblings Category:African-Americans Category:Sport lovers Category:Fire Drill Haters Category:Journey Lovers Category:Journey Fans Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Characters Category:World Travelers Category:Characters whose Parents Divorced